Problem: Daniel had to read pages 21 through 53 for homework last week. If Daniel read all of the pages he was assigned, how many pages did he read?
Solution: Instead of counting pages 21 through 53, we can subtract 20 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 33. We see that Daniel read 33 pages. Notice that he read 33 and not 32 pages.